1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing line knot tying jigs or tools and more particularly to a hand held tool for tying knots utilized by fishermen in securing hooks, swivels, leaders or lures, to a fishing line.
Tying a fishing line knot to a fishing attachment is many times a difficult tedious task. The problem is often aggravated by cold weather when the fingers and hands are numb or if the fisherman is afflicted with arthritis manipulating the line is further difficult.
This invention provides a tool which will hold both the fishing line and the article to which the line is being tied while tying the knot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most pertinent prior patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,152 which discloses a knot tying jig featuring slots at its respective ends, holding loops or bight portions of the line and further provides a transverse notch in one side edge adjacent its forward end through which the free end of the line must be passed to complete the knot.
This invention provides a tool easily held in either hand which supports a fishhook, swivel or other article, at its forward end thus in effect forming a "third hand" supporting the fishhook or swivel and a portion of the line while the free end portion of the line is manipulated to tie the knot without the necessity of the fisherman inserting the line through a small opening or slot other than the eye of a fishhook or loop of a swivel.